Christmas with the Potters
by gymjunky71
Summary: It's Christmas 2005. Auror Harry Potter and retired Holyhead Harpies player Ginny Potter are the proud parents of James II and are expecting another baby. They spend Christmas with Teddy and Grandmother Tonks. Complete.


**Christmas with the Potters**

Harry Potter was turning twenty-six. He had startling green, almond-shaped eyes like his mother's behind his round-rimmed glasses. The overcast weather made him as pale as ever. He shaves his jaw and lips regularly, only permitting a five o'clock shadow when he grew lazy with the maintenance. Still extremely thin, he had inherited his father's untamable jet-black hair but grew a bit taller than him. His hair was long enough to hide his scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Harry had many scars apart from that one, such as the faint one on his right hand that read '_I must not tell lies_' and the oval shaped scar over his heart from where Voldemort's locket horcrux had seared his flesh in Bathilda Bagshot's house. He had married his true love, twenty-five year old Ginny Weasley, a few years back. She was a very pretty and petite witch with a long red mane, a freckled complexion, and bright brown eyes like her mother's. She was known to blush as red as her hair as well as for her hard, blazing look when very emotional.

She had numerous bruises on her body from her career playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies, most of them on her legs and forearms. The oldest ones were from her Hogwarts days. They may never fade but she did not mind that one bit. She liked her little souvenirs. She was a tough woman, and a brilliant witch.

James was a mix of his mother and father's good looks, black hair with brown eyes. He already had four cousins on Ginny's side. Teddy was an additional honorary cousin. Three was about to become four as Ginny was pregnant again. They already had the announcement ready for Christmas day at the Burrow.

The tiny present was sitting on their bookshelf, addressed to Ginny's parents. Winter was in full swing that December. Cold, wet, and windy as ever. There was only about an hour of sunlight each day. The Potters lived in a large house in a suburb of London and it was protected with heavy enchantments. Over a foot of snow had fallen over their property. A blackthorn hung its icicled branches over the frozen pool in the backyard.

Seven year old Teddy's snowman was frozen to their back porch, smiling in through the glass door. He had given it a mop of red hair made of poinsettia leaves.

_"It's a Gryffindor snowman!"__ he had declared. __"Just like dad!"_

_"Yes or a Weasley,"__ Harry had suggested. __"Like Uncle Ron."_

_Teddy had shrugged, changing his own hair from bright blue to red.__ "As long as its Gryffindor."_

Harry became the godfather of Edward Remus 'Teddy' Lupin when he was seventeen. While being raised by grandmother Andromeda Tonks, Harry made a point to be as involved in his upbringing as he could manage. Teddy and his grandmother were staying over for two nights, sharing the Christmas holiday like they did every year with the Weasleys. Remus's worries were for nothing as his son did not turn out to be part werewolf, but a Metamorphmagus like his mother. Harry got to flex his paternal instincts with his godson long before he and Ginny became parents to James Potter II eight months ago.

Teddy had Tonk's eyes and Remu's hair - though that frequently changed color. One of their two chimneys was chugging smoke. There were candy canes and sparkling pinecones suspended at the windows and snowflakes on the windowpanes. The front door had a fragrant garland with vibrant poinsettias draped over the frame. There were Christmas lights Harry and Ginny had nailed to the roof together, riding their broomsticks.

The first fireplace was on the bottom floor in the dining room. There was a jar of glittery silver powder used to access the Floo Network set by the hearth. There were candles bundled up in another fragrant garland on its mantelpiece. The whole house smelled like ginger, sweets, and their fir Christmas tree. The second floor had four bedrooms. One will belong to James when he's older, one was the nursery, one was the master with the second fireplace, and the last was a guest room.

However, most of James's toys were abandoned every night on the first floor. Harry tripped over one too many toys in the dark when he came home from work late. The master was rather large for the parents whom both grew up with very little, albeit Harry had a sizable account at Gringott's Bank. But, they filled it with all of their belongings as well as new furniture. Solid dark wood bed with a his-and-her nightstands on either side, rugs on the wooden floor, and a bathroom attached to it. They placed their bed facing the fireplace with a television mounted high above it.

The mantle had a few very precious items of Harry's such as his mum's letter to Sirius, which he had framed to keep safe. There was a moving photo of Hedwig taking flight along with a few of her snowy feathers wedged behind the glass that Harry had found at the bottom of his school trunk. There were framed photos of everyone the lost: Sirius with James and Lily, a few of George and Fred, a very rare copy of just Fred, a copy of the photo the Weasley's had taken on a holiday to visit Bill Weasley in Egypt thirteen years ago (able to afford it by winning the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw), and a photo of the Marauders laughing without a care into the camera. There was also a photo of Hermione and Ron at their wedding as well as a couple from Harry's and Ginny's. Harry set his first Chocolate Frog card among the lineup because it had Albus Dumbledore displayed.

The photo of their son took center stage. He was a newborn at the time and was causing a lot of ruckus - a fair warning for the times to come. The mantle ought to crumble out from underneath all the memorabilia. The rest of the house was adorned with photos of friends and family waving to the camera in them. As it was the Christmas holiday, Kreacher the Black family house-elf was home from Hogwarts and chose to sleep in attic.

He had a bulbous snout-like nose, bloodshot eyes, many folds of skin, and white hair growing out of his bat-like ears. Dobby had knocked out half of his teeth with a punch in 1997. He was not known for his hygiene when Harry first met the elf. He still wore Regulus's locket but now kept his garment clean. Harry never knew when Kreacher was born but he must be over thirty years old.

Long gone were the days when he gifted his master with a bag of maggots. After bonding with him, Kreacher was an exceptional house elf and a kind friend. With Hermione's changes in the laws, he had more rights than ever before. It was his choice to remain employed with Harry as well as at Hogwarts.

Harry wished he had a photo of Dobby, the dead house-elf whom had saved his life and those of his friends - most of which were now officially family by marriage. Harry woke to the echoes of his wife puking in the toilet and their baby crying over the Extendable Ear on his bedside table. He empathized with Ginny, doubting it was fair for her to have to go through this so soon after their first. Ginny coughed hoarsely for a moment then Harry heard the scratching of her toothbrush, queuing the end of this bout of nausea. He watched her foggy outline appear in the bathroom doorway.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Harry." Ginny cleared her throat, leaning against the doorframe. She yawned, "'Hope I didn't wake you."

"You didn't wake me," Harry lied politely. "Happy Christmas Eve."

He looked tired and perhaps older than he actually was. But, Ginny looked exhausted. It had been a tough first trimester. Two weeks more to go before these symptoms would hopefully subside. Ginny pouted at the Extendable Ear and James stopped crying. He was sleeping through most nights.

But, she had just nursed him two hours ago.

Ginny looked over at Harry, "The shower is calling my name, babe -"

"I'll go get the boys up." Harry announced.

Ginny yawned, "Thanks. There's still some of my milk in the fridge."

"Is there?"

"Yeah."

Harry rose out of their bed, pulled on is toasty robe and stepped his veiny hairy feet into his soft slippers. He walked over to kiss Ginny warmly, rubbing her arms and pulling her into a hug. His boney hands found their way lower than her back.

"Pretty mum," Harry sighed deeply, tasting her minty mouth.

The presents they had wrapped together were stowed away in their walk-in closet. No matter how much he wanted to and although his cousin Dudley turned out bearable, Harry did not want to risk spoiling his son. James had a very comfortable life that will likely last him till adulthood. But, he wanted to teach him from an early age to be appreciative. He returned to the nursery like clockwork.

Harry doubled over the crib and combed his son's hair with his long slender fingers. James batted his large eyes open and smiled at the sight of his father, reaching out to Harry with his very fat little hands.

"Good morning. Time to wake up, mate."

James yawned, twisting while he stretched. Harry patted that bulging tummy and James giggled, curling in on himself.

"Come on, James. _Up_ we go," Harry strained as he pulled son up into his arms.

He changed James's nappy. Harry dressed James in a Christmas jumper, pants, socks, and a knitted hat to keep his ears warm. He looked positively adorable so Harry kissed his fat cheeks. He could hear Andromeda downstairs with her grandson. He assumed Kreacher was down there with them, too.

Upstairs, Ginny blow-dried her hair and put on a bit of brown eye shadow as well as mascara. She got dressed into her breathable leggings, one of her tank tops specially designed for breastfeeding, and her steel-toed boots. As she normally had a petite figure, Ginny never had to deal with curves except while she was pregnant. With this second baby on the way so soon after James, she was worried that the Daily Prophet would print speculations before she could tell her parents and her brothers. Those 'reporters' had doubted her fit as a mum while juggling her professional Quidditch career.

Well, they got their wish.

Ginny did not want to have to choose between her two passions, playing Quidditch professionally and being a mum. But, she knew which one she'd pick without a second thought. She had to leave the Holyhead Harpies officially. She was applying to be hired as a Quidditch correspondent for the Daily Prophet. James pulled off the hat while Harry was carrying him down stairs, waving it before his father's face to get a reaction.

Harry pretended to bite at it, sending James into another fit of giggles.

"Good morning, Andromeda." Harry greeted, setting James down in his.

Teddy's grandmother was indeed awake with a cup of steaming tea and Kreacher had breakfast ready for them. Nearly as old as Ginny's parents, Andromeda Tonks was a patrician beauty with brown hair and eyes. Harry had once nearly attacked her, mistaking her for her older sister Bellatrix Lestrange. But, everyone has grown used to the resemblance over the last eight years and no longer associate her with the Death Eater her mum brought down. The strength Andromeda showed when she was tortured with the Cruciatus curse in 1997, refusing to give the death eaters any information on Harry, made the distinction all the more easy.

" Kreacher has made master Harry breakfast -" Kreacher broke off when he saw the state of Harry. "But, Master must get dressed. Master needs to be at the Ministry at eight o' clock."

"So, Kingsley _does _need you on Christmas Eve?" Andromeda wrinkled her nose, "Tragic."

"Tragic," Harry agreed, thanking Kreacher. "It looks delicious, Kreacher. Always great to have you home on the holidays."

Kreacher bowed his head, "Master is kind. I have prepared a bottle for the little master."

He handed Harry the warm bottle. It was like the elf had overheard Ginny's request. Harry felt utterly useless except for moments like this (aside from diaper changes), as James was entirely reliant on his mum.

Andromeda gave Harry a one-armed hug as he walked by, "Good morning, James."

Teddy was still in his baggy sleeping shirt. He twisted around in his chair to hug his godfather.

"Happy Christmas Eve, Harry."

Teddy referred to him by his first name just as Harry had done with his own godfather, Sirius Black. While feeding James his bottle of Ginny's breast milk, Harry's own stomach grumbled for food. He eyed a gingerbread man cookie and with great will the treat zoomed up into his mouth. He simultaneously rocked James in his arms and paced about the kitchen. With how chubby his son was, it was often joked that Harry had donated what little fat he had to his baby.

Indeed, his own cheekbones were rather prominent as of late.

"What have you got there?" Harry indicated Teddy's plate while James gulped away.

"Kreacher cooked me eggs and sausages." Teddy replied, happily answering Harry's redundant question.

In his cup was milk with added vitamins - though that part was a secret from the little wizard. Despite his leaving being imminent and being terribly hungry, Harry was glowing with love for his son. It was difficult to leave his little one behind even for a short while.

"Has Ginny still got the flu?" asked Andromeda.

Harry nodded grimly, keeping up the facade for a day longer, "She's hopped in the shower. She'll be down in -"

"I'm here," Ginny announced herself breathlessly, having taken the stairs with care.

Harry spun around to hug her and give her another deep kiss, "Save me my plate. I'll be back in one moment."

He handed James to her and Disapparated.

"Showoff," Ginny said adoringly, burping their baby.

She settled James in for a nap in his bouncer. She then joined Andromeda but with a cup of water instead of tea, setting it aside to bottle feed James.

There was a tapping on the window, "Oh, the owls are back. Could you open it for them, Andromeda?"

Andromeda opened the window over the sink so that their owls could get some warmth from the night. When Harry Apparated back into the kitchen, he was dressed in his Auror robes and smelled like cologne, aftershave, and toothpaste. His face was freshly shaven using an enchanted razor which Bill and Fleur Weasley had gifted him many years ago. Beneath his robe, he had his moleskin pouch which he kept his ID and coins - one of which being his Dumbledore's Army coin. He had his watch fastened to his boney wrist.

It once belonged to Fabian Prewett and was given to Harry by his mother-in-law at his seventeenth birthday. His hair was still messy but in a stylistic way now, not the previous just-rolled-out-of-bed way. He had his wand strapped to his thigh in a holster.

"I've got less than ten minutes. Overslept."

"Good." Andromeda scolded him lovingly, "You need more of it."

Harry ate his breakfast in the usual hyper-speed that always gave him the hiccups (which Ginny found adorable), kissed his sleeping son's forehead, and walked to a point beyond their property where he would be able to Apparate. He held Ginny close to him while they walked to keep her warm. His protectiveness flared when she was pregnant with James and the second time around was no exception.

"Ten weeks," Ginny mused.

Harry scoffed, "Yeah and thirty more to go. Let's wait a few years before the third, shall we?"

Ginny stopped him just before the protective enchantment boundary, "Harry, I need you to promise me to be careful."

Harry dipped his head down, smiling, "I'm always careful."

She was very proud of Harry. She was confident - _reverent_ - of his talents and magical powers. "I just need to hear you say it."

Harry sighed, "I will be careful, Ginny."

After giving birth to James, Ginny's nightmarish scenarios were more frequent. Before leaving the team, she sometimes lost focus during Quidditch practice at thoughts of Harry being Cursed on duty. While she was heavy with James, she had a night terror of seeing Harry apparently dead at Voldemort's feet.

"No more reckless impulses -"

He had new scars and bruises but not enough to challenge Bill - _**yet**_, reminded Ginny's pessimism.

Harry joked, "That's like half my personality you're taking away."

Ginny knew that Hermione had felt the same way while Ron was an Auror. They grew closer over those years, sharing their concerns and comforting each other. There had been no doubt in Ginny's mind when they chose Hermione to be James's godmother. It was not often that their husbands were injured since being accepted into the Aurors. Ron had less injuries than Harry while on the force because the latter was always stepping in to take the blows.

Ginny could count Ron's incidents on one hand, Harry's on both and using a few toes. But, that was often _enough_ for their wives. Ron left the Aurors to co-manage _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes _after two years. Ginny often wished Harry would have done the same. She fiddled with her glittery wedding ring.

"Trouble somehow _always_ seems to find you. Even after everything that's happened." Ginny abruptly apologized, waving her hands, "It's all these extra hormones. I just worry about you. I have no distractions or outlets now - "

"I would think a three month old would be a distraction enough," Harry tried to lighten the mood, but his chuckle was insincere. "As for outlets ... feel free to take them out on me whenever the need arises."

" - I can't fly for Jones anymore. With this weather, James and I are shut up in the house. It's been too miserable to go outside. Some miracle it is clearing tonight -"

"Don't apologize. I get it." He smiled, catching her hands gently and shifting his weight. "It's going to be alright, Ginny." He assured her. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Dark wizards _shat_ themselves when they see this." He unveiled his forehead scar. "I wish you could've seen the look on this one bloke's face -"

Ginny choked out a giggle, rubbing away the tears that were suddenly brimming forth, "Yeah, I know they do."

Being the soon-to-be Head of the Auror office, Harry knew that constant worry and tension from his wife was an unfortunate and unavoidable side effect of him living his dream. It was not an easy career path for him and was not the right path at all for Ron. He would be lying to himself if his training had not changed him. Harry always scanned the crowd for any criminals that got to walk free for fear that they'll come after his family. But, his marriages was common-knowledge and frequently gossiped about by the likes of Rita Skeeter.

Plus, Ginny supported him. Harry took pleasure in apprehending anyone who threatened her or anyone else they knew. They were in the same family now which was still incredible to Harry. He had gone from just having uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley to all of the remaining Weasleys and the Grangers. Harry wished that Ginny could be close to him while he worked like Hermione had to. Even working somewhere in the building would give him better peace of mind.

There were a few attempts to tempt her over to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry brought her lips up to his for a deep kiss. Her hands on his hard stomach, they swayed on the spot, lips locked. Ginny pulled away and Harry rested his forehead on hers, stooping a little more.

"Keep a weather eye, babe ... I'll see you in Godric's Hallow tonight."

Harry stepped beyond the boundary and waved at her as he turned on the spot. Ginny shuddered after he Disapparated, pulling her coat closer for the chill. She sometimes had to pinch herself that she was married to a wizard like him ... a _man _like him. Ginny stroked the neck of her broomstick before she went inside. James had awakened and cheered at her return unnecessarily.

He was becoming more aware of his mum and dad.

"This time next year, Harry will be able to use the Floo Network to get to work." Andromeda mused.

"We certainly hope so," Ginny grinned, slipping out of her coat.

Kreacher hung it on a knob in the wall.

"The Man Who Lived Twice should be able to use any mode of transportation, if you ask me." Andromeda giggled, fingering her grandson's blue hair as he ate. "He's as '_elite_' as it gets. He should be able to arrive on the back of a _dragon_ if he wants -"

"_Dragons_?" Teddy exclaimed, egg all over his face. "I've seen a dragon, aunty Ginny!"

"Oh, you _have_?" Ginny went along with it, placing James on her hip.

"I want a dragon for a pet." Teddy turned back to his nearly empty plate. "Hagrid told me - he told me he had one once! Norberta! Uncle Bill took care of her ..."

Ginny shared a look of horror playfully with Andromeda. The women giggled and did not have the heart to inform Teddy that his dream was illegal. Ginny left to change James's diaper again.

"Master, Kreacher has laundered her clothes." Kreacher appeared with a _crack _beside Ginny.

"Thank you very much, Kreacher." said Ginny.

"I have also ironed Grandmother Andromeda's dress." He bowed to her.

While the family went about their morning, Kreacher cleaned the kitchen and swept the floors. Teddy played in the living room, his grandmother watching to make sure he didn't get into trouble. Ginny played with James and read them all one Christmas story. When lunch time rolled around, Teddy had ham, diced sweet corn, sliced tomatoes, and diced cucumbers.

Ginny nursed James at the table with their guests. James took a nap in Ginny's lap while they sat outside to enjoy the break of sunshine. When he woke up, she nursed him some more. Kreacher made Teddy a snack of yogurt and grapes with a side of orange juice.

"James. Come on, honey. Let's get you all cleaned up for Daddy," Ginny took her son's hand and grinned at the grandmother as they departed on the second floor.

Ginny and the grandmother took to different bathrooms in the house to bathe their children. Since the water in London was harsher than she would like, Ginny added a potion to James's bath to protect his delicate skin. After dressing James, Ginny placed him in his bouncer so that she could change into a dress and stockings. She curled her hair and thickened her lashes with mascara. Her nausea subsided when night fell.

With Teddy in her arms, Ginny returned to the bottom floor. Teddy was bouncing on the sofa in the sitting room. They were willing away the time before needing to summon the Knight Bus. James was captivated by Teddy's changing hair color. It was now half gold, half green instead of his natural black.

Teddy ran to show Ginny, "Look! I'm a real Holyhead Harpy!"

"You are!" Ginny and Andromeda cheered, encouraging his developing metamorphmagus.

"Can I burn my Santa letter _now_?" Teddy whined to her.

Andromeda reminded him patiently, "When we come home. Harry wants to watch you."

"Would wee master Lupin like to play a game?" Kreacher asked James, sensing Ginny's exhaustion.

"But, I'm not '_wee_' anything!" Teddy corrected the elf. "I'm gonna go to Hogwarts in three years! I'm practically a wizard!"

Teddy strained and turned his eyes purple. As he was turning nine in a few months, he was already showing magical abilities beyond his Metamorphmagus gifts. James's parents would need to wait till he was seven to start looking for signs if he was a wizard or otherwise.

"Indeed, master Teddy." Kreacher obliged.

"Where's Harry?" Teddy asked Kreacher.

"Master went to the Ministry, catching dark wizards."

With Kreacher and Andromeda watching the children, Ginny took advantage of the moment to rest. She was so very fatigued. She drooped at the dining table. Being pregnant and still breastfeeding on top of being a fulltime mom took a toll on Ginny sometimes.

Andromeda flipped to a page in that morning's Daily Prophet and pointed at a bulletin, "Did you see this, darling?"

Ginny leaned over to read that Draco Malfoy was expecting his first baby with his wife, "Oh."

As Draco was Andromeda's nephew, Ginny respectfully refrained from elaborating on her opinion of the matter.

* * *

><p>Harry met up with them in Godric's Hallow to watch the Christmas carolers. He grinned broadly when he saw how beautiful Ginny looked. She had Teddy strapped to her front. She was wearing a coat over her dress. Teddy leapt to his feet in such a rush that he tripped over his feet in his clumsy scramble to greet his godfather.<p>

"HARRY!" he shrieked.

Harry dropped down to one knee to catch him in an embrace. "Happy Christmas, mate." No matter how many days passed, Teddy was always boundless with excitement when Harry returned from work and put-out when he had to leave. Harry tried to get to his feet after but was so tired that he failed to lift his knees off the cobblestone road. Ginny cupped his hollowed cheeks and kissed him deeply, swaying forward and back. Though he was tired, Harry offered to transfer James and his carrier onto his torso. Ginny was pregnant and shouldn't be doing much heavy lifting.

"So, how was work?" Ginny asked Harry.

It was routine to ask how their days went. The responses were rarely repeats of the day before, especially when Ginny was returning from a Quidditch match work got in the way of Harry attending. Leaving out an altercation with the criminal, Harry told her what he remembered from the day.

"Caught the blighter, Hermione went home ill -"

"Hermione's never ill." Ginny echoed Ron unknowingly. "And it's Christmas Eve! Oh, how awful!"

"Ron's with her now." He shrugged. "She was a bit sweaty and was, you know, puking in the loo. She could hardly focus. She _had_ to go home. Probably would've been best if she stayed home the whole day. But, she made an effort. That's Hermione for you. Mad."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Mad."

"Percy was probably glad of the chance to impress Kingsley," Harry smirked.

Ginny scoffed with him, "Indeed."

"So, how was _your _day?" Harry asked her.

"It was very relaxing. Andromeda kept me company. You know how Teddy gets. Never a dull moment with him."

They visited the graves of Harry's parents and Teddy's parents. Sirius had a headstone there, too. Though there was no body to burry.

"Grandma," Harry pointed at the graves while James kicked out, "Grandpa."

Harry beamed down at him and knelt down. He waved his wand and a bouquet of poinsettias materialized on their gravestones.

"Happy Christmas, mum and dad." Harry smiled, planting a kiss in his son's hair. "This is your grandson." He whispered behind his hand, "Another's on the way."

* * *

><p>When they came home, Kreacher made Teddy a toasted PBJ sandwich with a chopped up boiled egg. For desert, they let him have a gingerbread man. While Kreacher cleaned the dishes, they left mince pies and brandy for Father Christmas. Teddy then ran off to collect his enveloped letter to Father Christmas. Harry piled his plate with food and he moved with Ginny over to the living room instead of the dining room. Teddy returned with his letter, waving it over his head.<p>

His eyes were sparkling with excitement, "Harry! HARRY! Letter! Letter! Make it fly!"

Harry felt a tug on his hand and saw that Teddy was pulling him towards the fireplace. Abandoning his helping, he sat on the heels of his trainers and Teddy dropped hard onto his lap.

Harry pulled out his wand and aimed it at the envelope, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The envelope slipped out of Teddy's fingers and he watched with wonder as his godfather guided it to the flames. After taking a photo of this, Ginny leaned against the back of a dining chair.

"I'm glad you could be here to do that with them," Ginny said to Harry.

"Nothing could keep me away," Harry craned his neck to smile at her. "But, now I'm too hungry to even think ... and it's past a certain somebody's bedtime!"

Teddy yawned and twisted around to hook his arms around Harry's neck.

Contrary to his drooping lids, Teddy protested, "I wanna see Father Christmas!"

"He won't come if you stay awake, Teddy." Harry did not see any chance of that happening.

Teddy took his grandmother's hand and they disappeared up the stairs to the guest room to sleep.

By gripping the edge of the table behind him, Harry pushed himself to his feet with James. James nestled his head into Harry's neck and Ginny followed him up the staircase. James's bedroom was neater than downstairs where most of his toys were. He had a dark wood sleigh crib that had his mother's Quidditch team symbol emblazoned on its comforter.

James grunted when Harry unhooked his little hands but otherwise did not fuss as he was changed into his pajamas. He had a stocking hooked on his crib. Kreacher would wait till he was surely asleep to fill it. Harry then read Teddy a story from a Christmas book. Once he had fallen asleep to the sound of his deep voice, Harry carefully lifted himself off the bed. He made sure Teddy was tucked in and tiptoed out of the room.

"You're a really at this whole father thing, you know." Ginny beamed up at him, a hand over her bloated stomach.

"And you a mum, by the way." Harry whispered back.

Leaving the door ajar, they returned to his plate in the living room. Kreacher was chasing the owls away from it, brandishing a plaid rag.

"Keep off from master's supper! Off!" he was cursing the birds.

Ginny shushed them and pointed up at the ceiling, conveying that her baby was asleep.

"Unless you want to be the ones to put him back to bed, keep chatting." Ginny threatened playfully.

The owls fell silent, grooming as quietly as they could.

"You're talking to owls." Harry informed her, grinning while he scratched at his scar on his chest from Voldemort's locket.

Ginny sighed playfully, "Save me, Chosen One!"

Kreacher turned to bow to Harry, "I made certain master's supper was hygienic."

"Thanks, Kreacher." Harry nodded.

Ginny and Harry went to bed soon after, Kreacher assuring them that he will put the Christmas presents under the tree.

Harry casually waved his wand at the logs, "_Incendio_!"

The golden glow of the fire gave his porcelein face a bit of a tan. The heat warmed the room and Harry undressed for bed. He appeared to be oblivious to any physical changes in his wife which did not surprise her. When he contradicted her about being as big as a centaur just before James was born, Ginny had believed him.

Ginny wriggled close to him beneath their blankets and they fell asleep entangled to the lullaby of their crackling fire.

* * *

><p>Harry let Ginny eat the mince and he drank the brandy in the morning. With Kreacher and Andromeda on watch, Harry and Ginny took advantage of the clear crisp morning to take a ride on their broomsticks around the property. It had been too long since Harry had been astride his broomstick. He had to invest in a new one after his Firebolt was lost while battling Deatheaters in the air back in 1997. Harry reveled in the wind roaring in his ears and urged his wooden steed faster.<p>

However, Ginny's career was devoted to being an excellent flyer. She quickly gained space ahead of him and she won the race. They dismounted their brooms and admired their house on the walk back up.

"Wish we could start the day off like this_ every_ day," Ginny craved.

Harry squeezed her shoulder and dipped down to kiss the top of her head, "Me, too. Trust me."

"Tea, mince pies, a broomstick race with my husband. Who knew you were such a romantic wizard?" She teased. "This is looking like the best Christmas we've spent together married." Ginny declared. "We should get away together soon."

"I wish we could," Harry agreed.

"Mum and Dad would love to take James for a weekend. We could go on holiday to Paris, Thailand, wherever we want!"

Harry did not want to rain on her parade, "We'll do it someday."

"While we're still young?" Ginny asked.

They had reached the patio, "Seeing as how most witches and wizards live to be over a hundred ... I think I'm comfortable with promising you that."

Ginny punched his arm and Harry laughed, kissing her. She was so beautiful with her pinked cheeks, soft lips, and windswept hair. They pulled off their boots and unzipped their jackets on the patio, bouncing into the warmth of the house quickly afterward. Ginny felt a twinge of insecurity as her jeans were suddenly far too small for her. At the foot of the stairs, they played rock-paper-scissors to decide who would get James ready while the other took the first shower.

Harry lost. As they parted on the second landing, he recalled how he used to be repulsed by couples whom were too publically affectionate. Bill and Fleur came to mind and how he worried over the likelihood of Hermione and Ron falling in love. He had been immature and selfish. Now that _he_ was in love - being older may have a little to do with it also - he understood the compulsion. Still after six years with her, Harry felt like he shared a little world with Ginny.

Full of inside jokes, intimacy, healthy competitiveness, and devotion. They related to each other in ways that they could not with other people.

**The End**


End file.
